Tantas palabras absurdas
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Vegeta no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó, en lo que hizo, en lo que no hizo, y en lo que debió hacer, sintiendo algo allegado al arrepentimiento. ¿Qué vida seguía ahora? Un fic de Goku x Vegeta. One-Shote


_Dragon Ball sus secuelas y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y la Toei. _

Tantas palabras absurdas

Uñas partiendo la piel de la espalda, labios recorriendo el cuello, saboreando el néctar saldo del sudor, tan contrario al dulce de los labios, un gemido ahogado, profundo y grueso partiendo desde el fondo de la garganta. El sonido de las prendas saliendo y cayendo al suelo, el rostro cansado sonriéndole, mirándole con los ojos negros profundos, trozos de cristal brillantes, acosando en la oscuridad. Mirando. Grabando. Apuñalando.

Goku era como un imán de los problemas, de las pelas, de gozo y desgracia, y lo hacía sentir como una fibra de metal atraído sin remedio a él. En eso erradicaba el problema, en ser atraído a esa figura que era impredecible, impasible, misterioso y a la vez predecible. Era el imán de su mirada, de su presencia, quién le hacía pensar y le robaba cada idea. Goku, era él el centro de toda su vida, la imagen en la pensaba y en la que soñaba. Lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos, lo que su piel deseaba.

Y ahora se había ido para no volver, marchado para ser guardián de las esferas, y lo había dejado ahí, sin motivos para seguir, mirando en el horizonte la nada y repitiendo aquello único en su cabeza. Aquel recuerdo del que no se arrepentía. Aquel que había querido, secretamente, vivir eternamente y ahora no eran más que imágenes difusas en su cabeza.

Vegeta tenía la esperanza de que todo eso que sentía no era nada, que _aquello _había muerto en el momento en que él se había marchado, que las veces que lo veía alejarse con su esposa, hijos, enemigos, quien fuera, cualquiera que no fuera él, no eran celos. Se lo repetía hasta el punto en que parecía ser cierto. A veces hasta Vegeta llegó a creérselo.

Pero la mayoría de veces era incapaz.

Goku era como un golpe en lo más profundo del ser, rasgando desde adentro, partiendo por la mitad e imposibilitando hacer más que confiar y creer, dejarse llevar. Se sentía de nuevo como nada, como superado y como un niño que no quiere nada más, como una balsa que lleva la corriente. Era algo hiriente, y reconfortante, destructivo pero hermoso. Se acostumbró a su presencia, a su voz, a su olor, si a algo podía llamarse adicto era a eso, a _él, _su perdición y su cielo, todo lo que tenía y perdía, todo lo que amaba y odiaba, de lo que huía y terminaba cayendo, por que Goku era su destino. Amigos, enemigos, todo y nada.

Y Vegeta estaba cansado, cansado de pelear, de fingir, de huir, había pasado una vida llena de peleas, de golpes, de dolor, de riña, solo quería ahora quedarse en aquel entonces. Ya no quería huir más. Deseaba quemarse y consumirse, perderse en el fuego ardiente, acabar en cenizas. Goku algodón y pólvora, caliente y tierno. Sus manos, delineando cada parte de si, marcando y dejando heridas abiertas sobre su cuerpo.

El problema era ahora que Vegeta no se imaginaba una vida sin Goku. Que ese lazo de sangre indestructible que compartían lo había visto impenetrable, algo que solo era de él, de _ellos. _Goku era su ansia, aquello que detestaba y anhelaba, aquel con el cual había trabajado hombro con hombro, sin poder distinguir donde comenzaba uno y acababa el otro, donde se perdía la piel volviéndose una. Su sueño y su pesadilla, robándole el aliento y tragándose cada uno de sus suspiros.

Cada palabra, cada roce, cada momento, beso, esencia y respiro que parecía robado. Cada cosa que accidentalmente compartían, las veces que miraba al suelo intentado huir. Lo recordaba ahora como si lo viviera de nuevo, su olor sobre sí mismo. Goku, con manos temblorosas sobre la orilla de sus pantaloncillos, sonriendo, gritando, gimiendo, llorando. El dolor lacerante de sus caderas contra las suyas, el corazón agitado y la respiración cortada. Labios rosados, húmedos, como algodones, tocando los suyos en lentas y tortuosas caricias, la lujuria contrariada con la razón, y los miraba, lentos, moviéndose y diciendo algo, palabras que no recordaba.

Deseaba verlo ahora, decirle que lo sentía, que tenía razón, un "Vuelve" de nuevo y quizá un "Te quiero" por primera vez. Tantas palabras absurdas, totas e inútiles que se había dicho por años, tantas cosas vanas, insultos, regaños, peleas, cuando pudieron haber dicho algo que de verdad valía la pena. Que de verdad sintieran.

Ahora se arrepentía, quizá. Ahora quería volver a algo imposible. Pero ya no podía, ya no estaba más.

El problema consistía en eso, Vegeta no iba a olvidarle. Jamás.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado! Saludos y Gracias si leyeron!


End file.
